Yoshihiro Shimazu/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Yoshihiro Shimazu. Samurai Warriors 2 *"I love the smell of conflict!" *"One gamble after another. That's life!" *"The last gamble is the greatest of all!" *"Meet the devil!" *"Let's see what you're made of!" *"Looks like I win!" *"They sure don't make enemy officers like they used to!" *"Why do you think they call me the devil?!" *"Ah, you're a cute little thing, aren't you?" *"Time to get the blood pumping. Let's go!" *"Now we'll see who's the greatest warrior in Kyushu!" *"A glorious death awaits me. But not today!" *"Drat. When did I get so old?" *"Satisfaction... comes first..." *"I could keep this up till the day I die!" *"The bigger the risk, the bigger the win!" *"The fear of losing adds spice to the battle." *"If there was no chance of losing, what's the point?!" *"Devil Shimazu's gonna pound your bones to dust!" *"Life's a gamble. Do you have what it takes to roll the dice?" *"Let it all ride! Here I go!" Samurai Warriors 3 *"Life's a gamble. Do you have what it takes to roll the dice?" *"Like most things, life itself is a gamble." *"I'm always up for a little game of chance." *"This is too easy!" *"Chesto!" *"Fear the devil!" *"Face my burning rage!" *"That was fun!" *"What have you got?!" *"Looks like I win!" *"They sure don't make officers like they used to!" *"Give the Devil Shimazu his due!" *"I've fought tougher soldiers in my sleep!" *"Welcome to your final resting place!" *"That is why I am known as the Devil Shimazu!" *"I'll keep fighting as long as I've got it left in me!" *"War is what great lucks in my long and story life!" *"This little strong repellent self was more fun than I anticipated." Samurai Warriors 4 *"Another falls before the devil!" *"They sure don't make enemy officers like they used to!" *"If you see a devil, you can only be in hell." Warriors Orochi *"Fly away!" *"Chestoh!" *"Let's see what you're made of!" *"Last one standing, as usual." *"Hammer time!" *"They sure don't make enemy officers like they used to!" *"That is why I am known as Shimazu the Devil!" *"In all my years, I have never seen such strength!" *"I'm glad I stayed alive long enough to witness your might!" *"I have a long way to go before I can match your might." *"Good job. Now follow me!" *"Stupendous!" *"It is fear of losing which gives spice to the battle." *"I am grateful for these reinforcements." *"You're here. Now to recover that which we have lost." *"You interested in a real fight?" *"Drat. When did I get so old?" *"Death on the battlefield... Pleasant, isn't it...?" *"Such skill... You truly are the flower of the battlefield." *"Ah, you're a cute little thing, aren't you?" *"Hmph! To be saved by a woman! What'll I tell the boys?" *"No substitute for experience, huh?" *"No youngsters are getting by us, eh!" *"You've come looking for a fight, I suppose." *"Truly the Coming Evil to your enemies!" *"I can barely keep up!" *"Your coming bodes no evil for me!" *"That spear seems flimsy, but it does some real damage!" *"Keep it going, my friend!" *"You remind me of a girl I know back home..." *"You think you can take me down, do you, little girl?" *"They sure do make 'em tough down south..." *"Not just a woman indeed..." *"A worthy foe at last!" *"You're one tough nut to crack!" *"I gambled and I lost, it's that simple." *"So, you want to arm-wrestle, huh?" *"So... the legends of you were true." *"I am satisfied... I did my best..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"I love the smell of conflict in the morning." *"Need a hand?" *"I'll crush you!" *"Here's where things get really interesting!" *"Haha! Wonderful work, comrade!" *"Your experience serves you well." *"A thousand apologies, comrade." *"Immortal or not, that is truly remarkable." *"Such reckless abandon. I love it." *"You may be what I need to cling to life on this field of death." *"My hammer will slow you down." *"I look forward to seeing your further development." *"The Devil Shimazu is not easily bested... Take pride..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"There are two things I'll never give up: gambling and war." *"Looks like this gamble paid off." *"I find a battle to be the most exciting game of chance there is!" *"I suppose I can live with these results." *"That was a most thrilling victory! My gamble sure paid off!" *"This is for you. Consider it one of the Devil's treasures." *"I suppose I'm satisfied for the time being." *"I'm not sure why we keep you around." *"I crushed vast numbers of pathetic bugs last time. Next time, I'd like to set my sights a little higher..." *"Lately, I have been away from battle, and find I miss it... I cannot help it. My soul yearns to be out there." *"It is only on the field of battle that this devil can find true peace." *"Haha... There is nothing like a strong drink to cleanse the soul. Here, drink up! Don't be shy!" *"They sure don't make officers like they used to!" *"None can match my courage and valor!" *"Impressive. But, don't you think a game in which you can't lose is rather boring?" *"That was a most heroic display. It seems as though you have finally surpassed your father, boy." *"Perhaps you have finally surpassed Lord Dōsetsu after all..." *"Master Huang Gai, you have earned the right to be called a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"This is mighty impressive... None can match your might, demon from another world." *"It is time to turn this struggle into a victory for the ages!" *"A conflict of equals, eh...? Hmph, you are nothing compared to me!" *"An impressive sight." *"That was an impressive display of might!" *"Are you here to help?" *"Thanks for the aid." *"I will show you my true strength!" *"I may have lost, but I am satisfied with the result." *"Working hard, eh kid?" *"Hey, thanks for the support, kid." *"I can see how eager you are to fight." *"Are you here to aid me?" *"Master Huang Gai, that was most impressive." *"How did you know I was in such danger?" *"Not bad..." *"Has the brave warrior from another world come to lend me a hand?" *"Impressive. Perhaps a little too aggressive, but interesting." *"Good job. That'll show 'em." *"Ah, here to help, are ya? Or do you just happen to like staring death in the eye like myself?" *"Thanks, I appreciate the help. Lead the way and let's get back into the fight!" *"I will destroy you in a single blow!" *"A loss, but a satisfying one." *"Not bad, kid. But you're still nowhere near the level of your father." *"Here to help, kid? Just don't go and get yourself killed." *"I see you are very eager to fight. Got your sights set on your father's glory, have you?" *"Are you here to help? I'd better not let myself appear any weaker than this." *"Very impressive, Master Huang Gai. Hehe, you are still tough for an old man." *"How did you even know I was in trouble? I suppose that is the mark of a true veteran." *"Not bad... I can see the passion for battle in your eyes." *"Ah, the brave warrior from another realm... Yet, on the battlefield we are all the same." *"Whew, that was quite the gamble." *"Keep that up and you might just survive this. It seems as though you are the only one that can keep up with me." *"I've been waiting. Care to accompany me through this demonic land?" *"I was waiting... I didn't want to start the fight without you." *"Ah yes, finally someone here to raise the stakes!" *"I enjoyed that - a straight-up, honest battle." *"Looks like you are finally old enough to fight, eh kid?" *"Let's go, kid. You don't want to hear me thank you, right?" *"Hmph, I never expected it, but you are pretty impressive out there." *"Here to help? Hmph, I suppose you have to take what you can get." *"Heh, something seems to have gotten you all fired up..." *"Master Huang Gai, your timing could not have been better. Let's go together and crush their defenses!" *"I am always amazed at what great power you wield..." *"Ah, the brave warrior has come to my aid... Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you didn't like being called that." *"Let's at least try and make this battle interesting, huh?" *"Hehehe... Nice moves. I can see I picked the right opponent." *"It's been fun, but now it's time to play for keeps." *"I was bored so I thought maybe you'd like a shot at revenge, boy." *"Vicious attacks and unclouded ideals. The very picture of a boy set on vengeance." *"Well, I think it's time the old Devil here fought back. Can't let you get your revenge too easily, now can we?" *"Hey there missy, how about going a round to help cure my boredom?" *"Heh, I think your unerring strikes and determined expression are starting to melt this old man's heart." *"Wow, I've really fallen behind. But beating the odds is the best part of both war and gambling!" *"Interested in a little contest between two grizzled old veterans?" *"I didn't think I was going to lose, but you're really giving me a beating." *"Hehe... I'm not going to lose like this. Time to lay it all on the line." *"Care to try your hand at slaying this devil, hero from another world?" *"Hmph! Your technique and noble soul are worthy of a hero." *"It would be a disservice to you if I just keeled over without trying. Behold the power of the Devil Shimazu! Chesto!" *"What do you think? You up for a good fight?" *"Gladly. I've had it up to here with fighting kids." *"Good idea. It's time to take a bit of a gamble, I think." *"You're a real charmer, aren't you?" *"Heh, that's a dangerous game you're talking about, boy, but I'm in." Warriors Orochi 4 *"Time to roll the dice!" *"Do your instincts tell you which way the battle will go?" *"That's the way. Come with me, you little devil!" *"I took a gamble, risking my life in some of the most dangerous places I could find. All of my victories provided great training. Next time I'll be targeting an even bigger win, oh, and also a cute cat." *"Although there's a variety of styles, everyone was aware of dice. Which means playing a few games was the only choice we had! And what thrilling games they were." Pokémon Conquest *"Let's have a little fun." *"We must be thankful for this chance." *"Let's do this." *"Still asleep, eh?" *"You still can't move, eh?" *"Victory is within our grasp!" *"The real battle begins now..." *"(Pokémon)! (Attack)! Now!" *"Maybe I'll try my (Item)!" *"Let's take a gamble..." *"You're with me, (Pokémon)!" *"You can't win them all..." *"The good thing about battle is that you never know what will happen! We must simply fight the best way we know and see what happens!" *"They're good. We must retreat." *"In war, one must know when to lay down one's hand." *"The unexpected! That's what makes the battlefield so exciting..." *"Well... You're impressive, no doubt about it." *"Never have I enjoyed myself so greatly!" *"Victory again! I'm just too good to ever give this up!" *"Victory, or defeat... Which will it be? Let us take a gamble." *"Time for a bit of fun, I think." *"This is the third battle, you know... This time, we must win, at all costs!" *"Yes, I daresay we could have some fun in battle together." *"Oh... Battling isn't much fun with this lot." *"Not much battling recently... I daresay I'll be getting rusty at this rate!" *"With you, I can't see myself having any fun on the battlefield..." *"I daresay we shall meet next time on the battlefield!" *"I would like to go on a training trip, to help build up (Pokémon)'s strength..." *"I'd like to meet some better, stronger Pokémon. So I was thinking of taking a trip." *"Oh, good. Well, I'm off then." *"I see... That's a pity." *"I've just returned. That was a fine trip! Very fine! And it's done wonders for (Pokémon)'s strength." *"Well, I'm back. Quite a trip it was, let me tell you! And while I was away, I met (Pokémon)!" *"Oh, I'm shivering... A cold, I daresay. What's needed now is medicine..." *"Oh, I'm shivering... It's that other kingdom's cold, I daresay. What's needed now is medicine..." *"Ah-choo! Hay fever... What next! If only I had some hayfever pills, it'd be gone in no time." *"It doesn't look good for me in later life if I'm struggling this much in the heat... but (Pokémon) seems perfectly cheerful." *"It doesn't look good for me in later life if I'm struggling this much in the cold... but (Pokémon) seems jolly enough." *"However... It seems like (Pokémon) has livened up a bit." *"This is a great chance! Buy up some useful items!" *"Speak of the devil, and all that... Isn't that her there?" *"(Pokémon)... The feeling I have with you is different from that I've had with other Pokémon. Do you know what I mean? I feel like battles will be more exciting if you are around, (Pokémon)." *"(Pokémon)...? I feel an even greater strength within you now... I know you must too." *"I feel like battles will be even more exciting now with you around, (Pokémon)." *"Yes. (Pokémon) has been gone since morning, I tell you..." *"Ho, you're back. Hm? What did you say? This is for me?" *"What on earth! Something is happening to (Pokémon)..." *"Very good." *"Sorry, (Pokémon)! Keep well." *"We're building up our band of Warriors, but we've still got a long way to go. Grit your teeth, (Pokémon)! We're in this for the long haul." *"Ho! We've got a fine set of Warriors for our army now! The Pokémon seem delighted!" *"Ho! We've got to 50 allies! The Pokémon are rejoicing." *"Well, what have we here? Let's go, investigate, (Pokémon)." *"I'd like to give people from other kingdoms a glimpse of this." *"This is a great chance to hunt for Warriors from other kingdoms to recruit! Come, (Pokémon)!" *"This is a good opportunity, I tell you. Find yourself a Pokémon to link with." *"Dear me, dear me... You first have to be able to get to (Kingdom) in order to link with that kind of Pokémon..." *"Something is happening over there..." *"This is a good show. The longer I look, the stronger I feel myself become. You too, (Pokémon)?" *"Ho! Seems they recognize how much you care about them! The Pokémon are on top of the world too." *"Dear me... Everyone is angry... Even the Pokémon look down." *"I won't let them take advantage of us! Let's teach them a lesson they won't forget! Come on, (Pokémon)!" *"I'll continue to put my power to its fullest use!" *"I will remain totally devoted to the pursuit of truth and wisdom!" *"Ho, this is unexpected..." *"Not bad, not bad at all... Is it, (Pokémon)?" *"What do you want me to do for you?" *"Trust me." *"Okay! Leave it to me." *"Oh... Changed your mind, eh?" *"Let's go, (Pokémon)..." *"Which will it be, (Pokémon)?" *"Hm, which to choose..." *"Let us begin!" *"Ho!" *"Wonderful!" *"Excellent stuff!" *"Ho..." *"Hmm..." *"Dear me." *"What shall I make?" *"Oh dear. More junk, I see..." *"Well! I'm feeling more powerful..." *"So... I press this button?" *"What's this? I'm feeling more powerful..." *"A surge of power!" *"Your skills in battle impress me... I'd like to appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army." *"I ask you to carry on serving our glorious army with all of your strength." *"Hmm... Seems (Leader)'s army has grown powerful. They could make for a dangerous enemy." *"The end, you say? I must be losing my edge..." Kessen *"They shall feel the wrath of Satsuma!" Category:Quotes